


To whomever

by NatCY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, High School, Love, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY
Summary: to  m





	To whomever

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i wrote this at 5am , there's no characters it's just an experience

Initially, she thought of you as a rebound, but she genuinely didn't want to

For the first time in so long, you made her forget her first - can someone even call that love- lol 

No, not really 

You didn't make her forget, it was more like her attention was on you instead of him 

She knew he still existed

She knew she still had that crush on him 

She didn't like you that much back then 

But to her, that moment when she didn't day dream about him anymore made her realize maybe she can have feelings for someone else 

She's young, so she wouldn't know true heartbreak anyways 

You're young, so you wouldn't know true love for her as you say it but can't describe 

And oh she wants you to describe it so much 

It's not love, she knows, it's too early 

She just wants to know why 

Not because she wants her features to be said 

She knows shes pretty 

She knows shes smart 

She wants you to tell her something everyone else has not already said 

You did 

Everything she does, she fakes it to see if you would like it 

Some you like 

Some irritates you 

In the end she realizes she wasn't at all faking 

She's complicated you say 

But you're so 

Comforting 

She wants to like you so bad 

But she's so confused 

She doesn't think she likes you the way you like her 

She knows she doesn't like you to that extent

And she's so afraid, not for herself, but for you that she might not like you at all 

So she doesn't take the chance 

She never does 

The first time, she did it because she was afraid for herself 

The second time she did it because she's afraid for you 

She thinks you deserve someone so sweet 

Because you're so sweet 

She thinks you deserve someone who can tolerate all your jokes 

Because she knows she can't 

She just acts like she does

She thinks you deserve someone who can see you do drugs and fight without wanting to throw up 

Because she knows you're gonna do that in the future and she knows she's someone who can't handle that 

She knows you deserve someone who's so sure of you 

Because she only had feelings for someone twice and she wants you to know you aren't a second choice 

With that she told you to let go and I hope you find someone


End file.
